Future
by Netsu-Rukia
Summary: Los hijos de nuestros protagonistas te avecinan al pasado para que ayuden en una lucha que el futuro se nego a peliar/Ichigo abandono a su Familia y a Rukia ¿Por que?/ -Rukia...No mueras..Te necesito.. Yo... TE SALVARE!/ pesimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad porfa :C
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora: Hola bueno como en todas mis historias me disculpo de ante mano mi falta de ortografía mis programas no son bueno y menos mi computador lo lamento, bueno esta historia nose lo acabo de pensar y quise escribirlo no se a donde llegue por que a comparación con mis otros fic este fue un fugaz pensamiento que no pude asimilar pero espero que lo disfruten y si lo termino creo que no será mas de 10 capítulos**

**Future~**

** Resumen: Rukia es secuestrada en el futuro, mientras los hisjos de sus amigos van a salvarla son trasladados al futuro por al pareser un hollow, Al encontrarse con todos en el pasado reviven sentimientos y dudas..Rukia en el presente se debilita.. no le queda reatsu... ¿Tendra alguna relacion con el futuro?**

**no soy buena en resumenes pero denle una oportunidad**

* * *

**-Conociendo**

* * *

Ichigo estaba luchando contra un hollow mientras este aun técnica es su boca a una pequeña alma que ya no emitía movimiento dando clara evidencia que ya su alma estaba siendo absorbida, El hollow se encargo de atacar a ichigo con un gran movimiento y este en esquivarlo pudo quitar el alma de su boca

_No te engañes~ _

-Eres lento- Le grito una voz masculina que poco a poco desvainaba su katana- nikkou-tsuki- Haciendo notoriamente uso de su shikai mostrando una gran espada de color negro que en su empuñadura iba una cadena de color gris bastante larga para dar al final con un filo en forma de luna totalmente blanca

Ichigo se quedo sorprendido por la espada y mas sobre el aspecto del joven se parecía mucho a el excepto por su cabello que era de color oscuro y sus ojos de color indigo (azul con violeta) pero su seño fruncido el estilo de cabello aun k el al parecer tenia una parte de el un poco mas larga ocupando en ella un keiseikan que tiraba aquel cabello para atrás y su altura era como el

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto ichigo viendo como el hombre ya acabo con el hollow

-Soy Kai-lo miro detalladamente y sonrio un poco- Kai Kuro….-fue abruptamente interrumpido por una voz femenina, ichigo vio como la chica de cabello negro corto con un ligero mechón cayendo por su frente (tenia el cabello de nozomi pero al final de su fleco un cabello cayendo algo grueso) con ojos marrones claros y una apariencia muy parecida a rukia solo que un poco mas alta ocupando un kimono negro sin mangas y en la parte inferior lo tenia en forma de falda y unos guantes blancos y en las piernas que en ambas casi la cubrían casi toda

-Kai-kun que eres malo- dijo la joven agitándolo violentamente- me dejas sola buscando a nuestro padre y tu te vienes a jugar con un hollow y y y…-lo abrazo por el cuello, al parecer demasiado fuerte por que el joven se estaba poniendo morado

-etto…-pronuncio ichigo con una gotita en su sien

-aaah.- la chica se separo bruscamente del joven viendo a ichigo a los ojos- ¿Tu eres Ichigo Kurosaki?

-¿Eh?-

-Si lo es Sana- dijo el otro joven incorporándose

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ; ¿Pueden responder de unas vez quienes son?- alzo su espada dispuesto a atacar

-Como dijo Oka-sama- agacho su mirada moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- es un bruto

-¿Bruto?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¿A quien le dices bruto niñata?

-¿Niñata?- fijo su mirada en el..-Niñata, Para tu información esta niñata te viene a eliminar por dejar que nuestra madre fuese secuestrada por-saco su katana-Por… olvidar a tu familia- cada vez se acercaba con ojos mas llorosos pero fue detenida

-Sana detente-

-Pero Kai-nii-sama-

-Veras ichigo kurosaki, Yo y ella somos gemelos, Nos llamamos Kai Y sana Kurosaki Kuchiki, nuestro segundo apellido fue puesto después que tu decidiste dejarnos para que tuviéramos alguna relación con el noble clan Kuchiki- miro con ichigo se sorprendía- a si es tu y Rukia kuchiki son nuestros padres

Ichigo ya no tenia explicación por lo que acababa de escuchar Ellos.. ¿Sus hijos? No.. no solo eso también eran los hijos de rukia… eso quiere decir que el y ella. Bueno se sonrojo a mas no poder, no podía creerlo pero después callo en cuenta en lo que los chicos digirieron

_Decidiste dejarnos…_

_Por dejar que nuestra madre fuera secuestrada_

_Olvidar a tu familia_

El no era de ese tipo de personas el jamás olvidaría a sus hijos y menos que si estaba con rukia que la dejara con ellos y menos dejar que la secuestren el daría su vida por salvarla y rescatarla

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atino decir

-Es normal que estés confundido, vinimos del futuro pero al ir yendo a rescatar a Oka-sama fuimos trasportados aquí con sana y saki-chan aparte de otros integrantes de nuestro grupo que fuimos lo únicos que nos enfrentamos ya que hasta Byakuya-sama se rindió… Ahora necesitamos a urahara-sama para volver al futuro pero primeros necesitamos a encontrar a nuestro equipo

-Kai-nii-sama ellos puede que ya hallan llegado.. pero saki-chan..

-Espera… ¿Saki-chan?- pregunto interrogativamente

-aaah-vio como la chico lo veía con indiferencia- Saki-chan es nuestra hermana menor- tuvo que aguantar su "risa" por que ichigo de puso rojo-Saki Kurosaki

-Saki-chan tiene 7 años yo y kai-nii-sama tenemos "17" por que creo que son mas ya que somos shinigamis pero la verdad carece de importancia

-¿Por qué saki.. no tiene el apellido kuchiki?- aquello le llamo la atención ya que bueno ambos chicos llevaban el kuchiki para relacionarse con "la noble familia"

-Saki-chan-respondió la chica- se fue contigo, decidiste irte con saki-chan al mundo humano a rehacer tu vida según tu.. ella era menor podría acatar mejor las cosas…-su voz se desvanecía se notaba que le hacia un gran daño

-Vamos donde Urahara-san..-dijo ocupando sunpo siendo seguidos por ambos jóvenes

Ichigo estaba profundamente en sus pensamientos.. No podía creer lo que los chicos acababan de decir el.. abandonando todo, dejando todo atrás ¿En eso se había convertido?

Llegando a la casa de urahara se encontraba diversos chicos, al parecer los chicos tenían razón sus compañeros ya habían llegado, Se encontraban una joven de cabellos de fuego de ojos marrón y su apariencia eran demasiado idéntica a tatsuki su cabello largo y su peinado y su altura con un kimono negro al parecer normal, había dos chicos discutiendo una era una joven con el cabello largo y endulado (estilo matsumoto antiguo) de color rubio mas claro y unos ojos turquesa con un lunar en sus labios era bastante porporsionada y llevaba un kimono negro arriba bien pero en la parte inferior lo llevaba como shores (pantalones cortos) el otro joven era otro chico con el cabello mas estilo toshiro y blanco igual que el nombrado y en su "fleco" mas largo con ojos azules, se encontraba otro joven de cabellos negros desordenado con un leve hilo de cayendo por una parte de su patilla con ojos azules y finalmente otro joven de cabello azul (el estilo de cabello es mas como el padre de ishida) y ojos grises con anteojos , Todos se giraron a mirar a los llegados pero antes que pudiera articular alguna palabra la voz de la chica que lo acompañaba lo interrumpiera

-¿Saki-chan?- pregunto preocupada- ¿No han visto a saki-chan?

-Saki-chan…-iba a responder un chico de cabellos azules pero fue interrumpido por yoruichi

-Saki-chan esta siendo curada por Orihime, tiene lesiones leves estará bien-

Bueno, Bueno empecemos por nuestros invitados se presente y nos digan que hacen y que necesita y sobre todo..-fijo su mirada en ellos- En que les puedo ayudar…

-Supongo que tengo que empezar yo- dijo la joven que estaba al lado de urahara que era la pelirojo- Mi nombre es Hime Abarai soy hija de Renji Abarai y Tatsuki Arisawa

-Yo soy Hina y el es Gyn-mostrando al peliblanco-Somos gemelos y nuestros padres son Rangiku y toshiro Hitsugaya

-Yo soy Shiro kira…-dijo un pelinegro- Mis padres son Momo hinamori y mi padre fallecido Izuru Kira

-Bueno creo que me toca soy Ryu ishida Mis padres son Uryuu Y Orihime Ishida

Cada vez ichigo estaba mas sorprendido no podía creer, ya de por si estaba sorprendido que aquellos jóvenes como kai y sana bueno.. y ahora saki Fueran sus Hijos.. esto ya lo tenia colapsados

-Bueno.. comencemos con la reunión-pronuncio urahara viendo como la puerta se abría dejando ver a ishida y Chad…

….

* * *

Espero que le alla gustado la verdad es que me causo bastante agrado y nose espero tener la suficiente inspiración para terminarlo luego ya que en mis otros fic la inspiración vuelve y desaparecer y se demora mucho en volver, Les agradesco cualquier tipo de comentario espero que me digan que opinan si les gusta o no o si tienen dudas

Cada historia las hago para ustedes y espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic …


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! (: Bueno quería Agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus opiniones n.n Y espero que les agrade la historia la verdad esta historia me inspira mucho y no se por que c: **

**Especial mi agradecimiento a **

**Kawai-Maria: hehehe Bueno si estaban en la sociedad de Almas no creo que alla ese tipo de distracciones X:**

**Suki90: hehe si te gusto el hitsuMoto c: habrá en el 3 capitulo y también en ell 4 c: gracias por tu Comentario**

**Bueno Espero que disfruten este capitulo c: y lo lean .**

* * *

-Comienzo

* * *

-Bueno.. comencemos con la reunión-pronuncio urahara viendo como la puerta se abría dejando ver a ishida y Chad…

Mientras todos se acomodaban para hablar del suceso, En la sociedad de almas exactamente en la Mansión Kuchiki, Estaba byakuya y renji viendo como la capitana Unohana analizaba a Rukia para ver cual era el motivo de su desvanecimiento hace unos momentos atrás

-Kuchiki-sama, No puedo aclararle que le ocurre a su hermana pero, creo k tiene que ver algo con el mundo de los vivos ya que mis análisis y los de capitán kurotsuchi hay una presencia que absorbe su reatsu y a si como vamos Kuchiki-san puede quedar sin reatsu…-finalizo para retirarse

-Abarai-

-Si Taicho- pronuncio con suma preocupación, imaginando que es lo que su capitán le ordenaría

-Habla con el comandante y que den el acceso al Senkaimon para ir al mundo de los vivo- vio como renji se sorprendía pero le careció de importancia- Iras con Rukia e investigaras se que la dejo en buenas manos- finalizo dispuesto a irse

-Pero taicho…-reteniéndolo- No cree que usted debería ir con nosotros, estoy seguro que el capitán comandante entenderá y lo desprenderá de su debe…-fue interrumpido

-Yo investigare por mi cuenta, Tu encárgate de Cuidar a Rukia- dicho esto desapareció

En karakura, mas específicamente en la casa de urahara una pequeña niña de cabellos naranjos y ojos índigos despertaba poco a poco vestía un traje de shinigamis de lo mas común y de estatura pequeña

-Donde estoy..-se pregunto viendo por una puerta donde se encontraban varias personas al aparecer hablando, se reincorporo para acercarse a ellos pero al llegar lo primero que vio fue a "su padre" pero con un aspecto mas inmaduro, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, Al apreciar como la chica aparecía ichigo se quedo realmente sorprendido se parecía mucho a rukia excepto por el cabello mas largo y recogido en una coleta con una cinta roja, de color anaranjado y de estatura baja.. incluso mas baja que rukia suponía que era por que aun era una niña

-Saki…-Pronuncio el joven Kai de forma seria

-Nii-sama…- fue corriendo hacia el llorando abrazándolo fuertemente- Nii-sama.. Oka-chan… Oka-chan esta muerta-

-Saki…Oka-sama aun no esta muerta…-

-Tengo curiosidad…-pregunto Orihime un poco sonrojada al saber que tendría hijos con ishida- ¿Por qué nos reusamos a salvar a kuchiki-san? ¿Por qué… Kurosaki-kun abandono todo?- llamando a atención de todos

-Por que es un idiota-pronuncio sana con una voz de desprecio

-¡Sana-chan!-Dijeron todos sus compañeros en forma de reprenda

-Cuando Saki-chan aun era una bebe, nuestros padres tuvieron un desacuerdo por la llegada o presencia de una persona que al parecer nuestro padre quería mucho, mas allá no sabemos mucho pero después se separaron y nuestro padre se llevo a saki para tener al menos a un hijo con el, Se caso con aquella persona alas espaldas de todos, Después de un tiempo saki comenzó a tener contactos con los shinigamis para empezar a ser unos de ellos pero… tu te opusiste-Dijo mirando a ichigo- Dijiste que querías que ella fuera normal y te dejamos es paz por un tiempo… hasta que saki por su cuenta empezó a buscarnos a nosotros, ella quería estar con nuestra madre y a ti te repulsaba tanto ese echo y mas ella… ya que se parecía mucho a Oka-sama…-dijo sana tranquilamente

-Despues.. Nuestra madre fue secuestrada y saki al enterarse de eso se revelo contra ti diciéndote cosas y cosas sobre tu pareja al parecer esto te enfureció que la enceraste en su cuarto hasta que todo esto pasara…Pero Sana… fue a buscarla para entrenarla y te vio a ti y a esa mujer-vio como sana mostraba total desprecio- y no dudo en atacarlos y comenzaste a peliar con ella diciendo cosas de nuestra madre sus hijos se unieron a nosotros después de esa lucha y les pidieron a ustedes ir pero dijeron "Si kurosaki no la salvara es por que no merece ser salvada" …- dijo finalizando kai tomando un poco de café

-No…-dijo seriamente ichigo- Yo no soy esa clase de hombre…yo…-

-Debes creerlo al fin de cuenta somos tu hijos-dijo sana- Preferiste a esa mujer.. a una simple amiga a una simple alma que reencarno.. Tu.. Tu dejaste de formar parte de Nosotros por una Zorra….-pronuncio llena de dolor

-Sana-nee- dijo saki mirándola

-¿Quien es esa mujer?- pregunto ishida

-Senna…-pronuncio el hijo del locutor

Todos estaban sorprendido ¿Senna? Reencarnara en unos años y por ella ichigo…

Antes que pudieran seguir su platica una presión espiritual hiso que todos saliera afuera al ver como una puerta se abría dejando ver a dos jóvenes o al menos uno cargaba a otro

-Abarai-san-dijo Inoue pero al darse cuenta que cargaba a kuchiki grito desesperaba que la dejara en el suelo, que ella la curaría pensando que había pasado en la sociedad de almas

-Tranquila Inoue… Ya fue revisada y es por algo del Mundo de Los vivos…-dijo entrando a la tienda y costándola en un futon que yoruichi preparaba para ella

-Su reatsu…-pronuncio ichigo realmente preocupado al darse cuenta que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo

-Si ichigo.. Su reatsu esta desapareciendo.. a este paso ella…-

-oka-chan- Dijo saki acercándose cuidadosamente para verla y lo único que atino a hacer fue a poner sus manos sobre su pecho para murmurar algo inaudible para todos pero que desato una gran energía espiritual en la niña y en Rukia con una presión espiritual que realmente llegaba a sorprender…

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-dijo renji-Se parece a Rukia…

-Descuida Abarai-san, Saki antes que llegara o nos conociera aprendió trucos por ella misma, Con su gran reatsu aprendió a sellar reatsu en otras almas mesclando la suya con la persona para que.. como en este caso detenga el desvanecimiento por un tiempo prolongado hasta que esa conexión también desaparezca

-Su reatsu es similar al de ichigo…-

-Ya esta..-Pronuncio saki para después solo tomar la mano de rukia y acariciarla en su mejilla- Eso nos dará tiempo…-Todos miraban la escena conmovidos por que saki realmente a pesar de ser una pequeña niña que parecía fuerte era muy débil por dentro y eso se noto al presenciar el tracto que tuvo con su madre que inmediatamente unas pequeñas lagrimas fueron cayendo por sus ojos

-No la pueden culpar…-pronuncio sana acercándose- Solo desde que se fue contigo vio una vez a nuestra madre y después de eso ni siquiera fotos… Todo es tu culpa Kurosaki Ichigo- sentándose al lado de saki

-¿Qué es todo esto Ichigo?-Pronuncio Renji con cara de dudoso-¿Madre dijo?

-Es una larga Historia…

-Una larga historia que al parecer hay que contar…-dijo kai

-Pero Kai-kun-dijo la peliroja-SI ellos se enteran bueno… los shinigamis puede que combiemos el futuro…

-Que acaso no ves… ya esta cambiando si ella muere ahora ni yo ni sana e saki naceremos y puede que ustedes tampoco el único que saldría de aquí será Ryu…

-¿Qué esta pasando exactamente en el futuro?-dijo yoruichi con tono de superioridad- y esta vez.. no omitan cosas…

-Yoruichi-sama Lo que le contamos es verdad pero la meta del agresor es…- iba a proseguir hime pero kai la interrumpió

-Consta de 5 etapas… La primera secuestra a Oka-sama… La segunda que ya se esta llevando a acabo que ella se elimine automáticamente y el pasado es lo mas débil a si que hay absorbe su propia energía Tercera Si ella muere nosotros desapareceremos Cuarta etapa transferirse a pasado a eliminarlos a ustedes Quita etapa… rencarnar a oka-sama y casarse para crea el imperio que el quería desde un principio antes que tu-dijo mirando a su padre joven- te casaras con ella…

-¿Quien es esa persona…?-dijo yoruichi

-Es información clasificada

-grr-lo fulmino con la mirada

-Pero entonces Rukia se esta eliminando…-dijo ichigo- ¿Que es lo que Podemos hacer!?- Se estaba desesperando no podía dejar morir a Rukia

-¿La Quieres Salvar?-Pronuncio Shiro

-Claro que si-

-¿La Quieres?-

-Obvio es mi amiga… Confió plenamente en ella no.. no dejare que muera… ni aquí ni alla…-se ruborizo ligeramente viendo al tema que taban tocando

-Y ustedes..-Dijo Gyn mirando a los otros

-Si kuchiki-san necesita ayuda ire, es mi amiga…-pronuncio Orihime totalmente convencida en ir

-Nosotros Naturalmente- fueron las palabras de Chad y Ishida

-Conmigo Cuenta, Are todo con total de salvar a Rukia..-Dijo renji que a pesar de no entender nada iria donde sea para salvar la vida de su amiga de la infancia

-Oto-sama…-dijo la peliroja llamando su atención pegando un grito y cayendo al piso momentáneamente

-Q…Qu…Que!-Grito

-A pesar de No saber nada aun asi arriesgas tu vida por ella… Te lo explicare Yo soy tu hija.. no te puedo decir a mi madre por que aun no tienes contacto con ella pero… No te alteres… Si confías en nuestro relato Salvaremos a Rukia-Sama-finalizo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo –Mi Nombre es Hime…

-Hime-chan explícale tu la situación-dijo hina

-¡¿Como Puedo Salvar a Rukia!?-Dijo Ichigo ya arto de tantas palabras

-Tenemos que ir al Futuro…-Pronuncio Kai para ver la sorpresa de todos…

Continuara…

* * *

Hehe c: Bueno Espero que disfruten ya saben sin lectores no hay historias

y tengo una gran imaginacion y tengo otra que quiero escribir y quiero ver si me dan su apoyo .

Gracias (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota Autora:** Bueno agradezco a los que me dejaron sus Review, escribo para ustedes y bueno para los que me leen y no dejan sus opiniones también les agradesco esperando que le allan agradado a todos, Con respecto a mis otros fics los tengo un poco en pausa para dedicarme a esta que tengo la idea fresca y me motiva y lo espero terminar pronto o rápido para ya seguir y retomar los otros

**Suki90**: hehe bueno aquí fue leve, ya que fue el primer rose espero que se de tu agrado pero mientras va trascurriendo la historia ira aumentando, agradesco tu review c: y gracias

**Es cosas de Ichirukistas**: hehe bueno renji no se esperaba eso, aun que no fue muy buena la reacción como la escribí quería que fuera mas dramática pero no me salió .

**Kureimy**: Yo también odio a senna . pero igual es buena xD solo no se me cae mal . bueno la verdadad si quieres algo de byakuya tendras que esperar un poco mas, mas a trasfondo hay muchas sorpresas . byakuya y yoruichi? La verdad nunca lo había pensado, me agrada tenerte como lectora y agradezco tu review (: mucho mucho espero que disfrutes mientras sigue mi historia

_"Sin lectores no hay historias"_

Jojo Los dejos leer y espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

3-_Vamos…_

* * *

-Tenemos que ir al Futuro…-Pronuncio Kai para ver la sorpresa de todos…

-¿Al Futuro?...¿Es Posible hacer eso?-Pregunto Inoue

-Claro que si, obviamente también necesitamos la ayuda de la Sociedad de Almas-fijo su mirada en renji que estaba echo piedra-Abarai-san… Puede abrir el Senkaimon –vio como este asistió y comenzó a hacer lo que al parecer le ordenaron

Después de que los 8 Allegados y nuestros ryokas avanzaron atreves del senkaimon se dirigieron a la mansión kuchiki para hablar con byakuya

-Abarai…-vio como este se tensaba- No te ordene que cuidaras a Rukia… No recuerdo a verte ordenado que trajieras a un equipo de incompetentes

-¡Taicho! Bueno lo que pasa, es que… etto.. ah…e…-

-Kuchiki Byakuya-sama-Byakuya dirigió su visual a un chico de cabellos negros- Sabemos la condición de Rukia-Sama y sabemos… como Solucionar su caso- se arrodillo-Por favor Pido su Cooperación Byakuya-Sama

-¿Quién Eres?-pregunto fríamente

-Soy Tu sobrino…-Nadie pudo creer lo que dijo, tan secamente y con esa seguridad se enfrento a byakuya estaban todos sin hablas

-Que…-

-Es Una Larga Historia Byakuya-sama pero… Si nos deja explicar podremos salvar la vida de Rukia-Sama- Pronuncio ahora Sana

-De acuerdo…- vio la sinceridad de la chica

-Pero para hacerlo mas corto necesitamos que haga llamado de la Decimo Tercera División me refiero a su Teniente y Capitán, y A la Teniente del Quinto escuadrón y Tercera división-

En un abrir y cerrar de Ojos dichos tenientes y Capitanes y Tenientes se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de Capitán de la sexta división, estaban todos interesados por la llegada de los chicos nuevos al parecer también eran shinigamis pero ninguno estaba registrado así que era un total misterio

-Bueno, Bueno, Con su Permiso Byakuya-sama-pronuncio Kai- Al parecer ya se dieron cuenta que somos shinigamis no registrados y es por que en esta época aun no emos nacidos, como le dije con anterioridad al Kuchiki-Taicho-Sama soy su sobrino, Es por que nosotros ochos venimos de Un futuro algo lejano todavía, Yo y ella- Mostro a Sana- Somos Kurosaki Kuchiki y ella-mostrando a saki Es Kurosaki pero de Todos Modos tenemos los Mismos padres-Byakuya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que eso significaba una pura cosa…-Somos hijos de ichigo y Su Hermana Byakuya-sama-

_Ichigo estaría Muerto…_

Estaban Todos sorprendidos…

-Woooooo~-Pronuncio una Chica Rubia llamando la atención de todos-De verdad mi Madre es muy guapa con el cabello Corto-viendo con ojos brillosos a Rangiku

-Etto… ¿Disculpa?-pregunto Rangiku con una cara de asombro

-Disculpa Soy tu hija, Hina y el es mi hermano Gyn-

-¿¡Mi Hija!?-Se escondió de tras su capitán

-Kya! Hasta ahora que todavía no se relacionan tienen un gran lazo, Oka-san y Oto-sama-Se apresuro a abrazar a ambos que se pusieron totalmente rojos y sobre todo Toshiro que quedo en shock entendiendo lo que la joven había dicho

-Cof,Cof- Trato de Tomar la atención Kai- Bueno cada unos de ustedes es padre de uno o dos de nosotros, El caso es que en El Futuro Kuchiki Rukia fue secuestrada y el plan del enemigo es que nosotros salvamos de su camino al igual que todos ustedes, Oka-sama se esta auto eliminando aquí en el Presente y Para hacer que pare ese procedimiento Tenemos que encaminar al Futuro y Necesitamos una porción del Reatsu de todos ustedes para crea una nueva apertura- finalizo

-Ya veo…-

-El capitán Kurotsuchi Podría ayudar en este procedimiento junto con Urahara-sama

-De acuerdo, por el momento pueden quedarse en la mansión-finalizo byakuya para dirigirse a la duodécima división

…

-Etto… de verdad yo y mi taicho tendremos dos hijos…?-pregunto Rangiku aun temerosa

-Bueno al principio ninguno quería aceptar sus sentimientos pero después terminaron cediendo hehe como todos- pronuncio la otra Rubia

-Ne… Tengo muchas pregunta-dijo Orihime

-Bueno.. Pregunta

-¿Quien nació Primero?

-Bueno aquí Sana y Kai son los mayores después sigue Hime-chan después nosotros luego Shiro, Ryu y Saki-chan al Final

-aaah-con mucha ilusión

Inoue no dejaba de hacer preguntas de cómo es su vida en el futuro y mucho trataban de responder algunas preguntas por "es información clasificada" por el hecho que no se podía sacar mucha información del futuro, Entre pregunta y pregunta sintieron una fuerte presencia y todos fueron a ver que era..

Una especie de hollow apareció al frente de todos eliminando a todos los que se les interponía, era bastante grande y con bastante fuerza

El hollow fijo su mirada en los 8 jóvenes y de pronto lanzo un rajo como si fuera un cero pero lo encerró en una esfera reflejando una imagen que dejo congelados a todos…

No era ni nada menos que Rukia…Todos se las quedaron mirando algunos con sorpresa por el cambio de la joven que conocían con el cabello corto que ahora lo tenia mas largo y con una flor que destacaba en su azabache cabello y al final decorado con un lazo rojo que las puntas terminaban en blanco y negro, La joven estaba amarrada en una especie de planta con espinas que se les escrutaban en la piel sacando su sangre, pero los que mas llamo la atención que atrás de rukia había una estructura de madera con unas alas talladas que sacaban un brillo al parecer cada vez absorbiendo energía por los fragmentos que se le acercaban, inmediatamente el joven moreno kurosaki-kuchiki ataco la imagen para evitar ser engañado, el creía.. y tenia la fe de que su madre no se encontraba en esas condiciones, después de deshacer la imagen el hollow inmediatamente lo ataco aprovechando su acercamiento, no lo irio de gravedad pero si le hiso sangrar

-Kai-nii-sama-

-Sana Mantente al marjen yo me encargare de el- dijo empuñando su espada nuevamente

-Pero…-

-Sana-chan.. sabes que no lo aras cambiar de opinión…es muy terco cuando alguien toca tan solo a su queridísima madre.. –pronuncio la peliroja con un tono de pequeño celos en la ultima palabra

-Hime-chan…-

-Hay que ayudarle-interrumpió ichigo intentando hacer a zagetsu y atacarle pero un movimiento de hollow le sorprendió

El hollow con unas de sus manos aprovechando que el joven aun atacaba una parte de su brazo que lo tenia con un escudo tomo a matsumoto para apretarla fuertemente

-Esta…Esta…será la venganza…por matar…por matar.. a mi…-estaba pronunciando el hollow pero su mano fue abruptamente cortada por kai, haciendo volar a matsumoto que estaba recién recuperando aliento para ser atajada en brazos por su capitán que la coloco sutilmente en el suelo para atacar al hollow

Hitsugaya y kai lo atacaron en la cara para dar por terminada la batalla… haciéndolo desaparecer poco a poco…

-¿Estas Bien Matsumoto?-pregunto toshiro viéndola a los ojos desde lejos

-Si… Taicho..-Fue lo que pudo decir, estaba sorprendida y sonrojada por el comportamiento de su capitán

-Lo Siento Rangiku-san-estaa vez pronuncio kai

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no pude evitar eso, me pongo débil aveces cuando muestran cosas asi, lo Lamento- hiso una reverencia

-Vamos hombre descuida-dijo levantándose

-Valla,valla esto es interesante, se podría experimentar con ustedes…- pronuncio el nuevo llegado

-Capitán kurotsuchi- pronunciaron todos

-Al parecer hubo un percance..-volvió a hablar byakuya- Por el momento volvamos a mi oficina para hablar de cómo se puede ir al futuro

Todos se dirigieron…

\~...~/

-Dejalos…-pronuncio una débil voz

-Mi Querida Rukia… Tus hijos… Son una maravilla de poderes una maravilla de Buenos Shinigamis y Personas-se acerco tomándola del mentón- Pero no son míos…-beso su mejilla- Tienen que ser eliminados…

\~...~/

-A si que necesitan una maquina para reunir reatsu que ese mismo se conectara con el futuro y ara un agujeró en el tiempo para traspasarlo…-dijo kurotsuchi tratando de entender lo que los chicos le pedían- Y que pasara con nosotros en el Futuro…

-Bueno los del futuro entraran en un pequeño sueño hasta que se acostumbren a su reatsu del pasado pero en el futuro una vez que este echa esa parte no podemos evitar que se encuentren cosa que es un riego-dijo el pelinegro- Pero ese lapsus puede durar alrededor d días mientras eso ocurra no se acercaran a sus cuerpos al menos que ellos los busquen

-Ya veo, Ya veo…Mañana mismo estará listo-dijo retirándose

-¿Mañana?-pronuncio el pequeño Ryu

-Claro mocoso, no es tan difícil lo que piden y no soy tan Idiota como ustedes mas respeto

Mientras el capitán de la 12º división se retiraba el capitán de la sesta ordenaba a sus sirvientes en ordenar unas piezas para los allegados que pasarían la noche hay.

La teniente y capitán de la 10º división hacia su retirada, con un silencio al parecer incomodo…

-¿Qué te pasa matsumoto?

-Nada taicho…-dijo sin mirarle, la verdad es que se sentía extraña algo había sentido con el hecho que su taicho la hubiera tenido en brazos…

-Claro..-dijo sin darse cuenta de su reacción que dedico una sonrisa al mirar su mano… la verdad es que el disfruto el rescatarla y mas sostenerla es sus brazos… le gusto su tacto

"La Posibilidad de que haya chicos que le digan que no en el Gotei 13… no existe" Aquella frase que había puesto en la revista semanal de shinigamis con respecto a su teniente parecía ser cierta…

\~...~/

-Kai-kun…Porfavor.. No vengas….-poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos-

\~...~/

* * *

Espero que les alla Gustado, espero que sigan leyendo y dar mas de mi

Gracias por todo y ya di mi explicación con respecto a mis otros fics

quiero que esta idea que esta fresca salga rapido

dejen su Review (^-^)/ Gracias por su atencion


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Bueno a qui les traigo la continuación, perdón la tardanza pero bueno no tengo tiempo para pensar ni recuperar mi inspiración pero aquí esta y vendrá ahora con fichas ****técnicas**

**Especiales agradecimiento a...**

**suki90: bueno aqui (en la historia) se refiera mucho al histsuran a si como nacen o experimentas sus sentimientos**

**mistsury: me alegro que te alla fascinado c:**

_"Sin lectores no hay historias"_**  
**

__**Espero que disfruten la continuación:**

* * *

**-**Rukia-sama..Rukia-sama… Despierte Rukia-sama..- pronuncio una voz gentil de cabellos cortos oscuros y ojos celestes de un porte regular y contextura delgada

-hmmm Ikari-san-Pronuncio rukia soñolienta

-Le traje su comida, espero que la disfrute- le fue dejando su bandeja enzima de la cama

-Gracias Ikari-san….-

-Rukia-sama… Alegre estoy seguirá que el señor no le ara daño, el la quiere mucho y no quiere verla triste..-

-Si me quisiera como dices no me tendría encadenada a esta piedra.. No le veo sentido alguno-

-Rukia-sama esta piedra es muy importante para el señor.. esta piedra mostrare su verdadero yo…- no pudo proseguir por que alguien le interrumpió- Mi señor…

-Déjame a solas- pronuncio una voz tosca y grave

-Claro Soske-Sama, Con permiso Rukia-sama- hiso y se retiro

-Valla, Mi querida Rukia… Te ves triste..- continuo hablando acercándose poco a poco- Digame en que puedo servirle-arrodillándose para tocar suavemente su cara

-Libérame…-

-Mi querida… No puedo hacer eso…-puso su mano en su pecho- Tu corazón esta lastimado.. are que esas heridas sanen…- pronuncio para después retirarse

_Recuerdos… ¿De verdad eso era lo que paso..? _

Su vista fue cegada nuevamente…

-Ichigo…-

/

En la sociedad de almas todos se encontraban impacientes por ir al futuro, era sensacional mas que nada la sensación de verse a ellos, ver lo que ya paso, era realmente maravilloso.. En una pequeño techo se encontraba un joven de cabellos oscuros mirando el vacio…

Ya estaba oscuro y el cielo estaba despejado mostrando a la luna en su gran esplendor iluminando

-Oka-sama..-pronuncio con angustia mirando una pequeña cinta de color rojo que estaba amarrada a su mano izquierda rodeando su muñeca y cruzando a su mano para terminar en su dedo

-La quieres mucho..- se atravesó otra voz

-Ichigo-san… Obvio en mi madre-oculto su mano

-¿Por qué tienes amarrado eso?- se sentó a su lado.. la verdad fue a verlo para preguntar cosas.. el quería a rukia el jamás la dejaría por una amistad o un antiguo sentimiento oculto.. el no era a si.. el la protegería cuesta todo

-Es cuando me case, esto-se sonrojo- me hace ser de ella…

-valla… A si que tienes a alguien-obteniendo una actitud madura…

-Si… es alguien que protegeré con mi vida, daré todo para que ella vuelva a sonreír..- fijo su mirada en la luna

-¿Me puedes decir su nombre?…-Estaba intrigado esa descripción se la había dicho su padre asi que supuso que el se la había dicho a el

-Tu la conoces..- le miro realmente se preguntaba como su padre pudo convertirse en un ser tas despreciable

-¿Eh?- el conocía entonces…-¿Es Hime-chan?-Recordando como la pelirroja lo miraba siempre

-¿Eh?-se sonrojo con cara evidentemente sorprendida-¿ Por que tiene que salir Abarai-chan en este tema?- le pregunto por curiosidad

-Por.. Por nada nose pensé que te gustaba-dijo nervioso parase que el chico era igual de distraído que el… y eso le trajo un recuerdo cuando inoue le dijo su amor por el y todos sabían menos el

-Abarai-chan… -lo medito- De todos modos-pensó volver al tema- Aquella mujer es Rukia Kuchiki, mi Oka-sama…- volvió su vista a la gran luna que iluminaba aquellos dos hombres

-¿Rukia?-

-No lo pienses mal, Amo a mi madre pero no como mujer de mujer.. Solo la admiro tanto.. La amo tanto.. ella es mi mundo simplemente-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero como es que…-estaba confundido … no había dicho que se había casado

-El casamiento, es como yo lo llamo a si.. le pedi que se casara conmigo unos meses después que te fuiste.. era un niño para mi un casamiento era para la persona mas especial del mundo por la cual tu darías tu vida, la mujer por la cual arias todo para que fuera feliz y le di esto en símbolo de mi compromiso con mi madre- volvió a mirar su mano

FlashBack

_-Oka-sama-dijo un joven _

_-Que ocurre kai-vio como su madre le contestaba fríamente sin vida en sus ojos y en cama que se sentó para ver que se le ofrecía_

_-Oka-sama yo…-apretó algo entre sus manos con fuerzas y tomo las manos de su madre sorprendiéndola- Yo sere quien te de su vida ahora.. Yo moriría por ti.. Oka-sama yo te amo.. Casate conmigo- estaba sonrojado demasiado si su tio Byakuya-sama lo viera a si estaría .. bueno no lo sabe pero de seguro le reprocharía. Vio como su madre se soprendio y poco a poco fue cambiando su cara a una gentil sonrisa que parecía trasmitía tanta paz de como lo hacia antes_

_-Kai…-sus lagrimas comenzaron a frotar… aquello le abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que tenia que ser fuerte seguir feliz y constante por sus hijos, Lo abrazo suavemente- Gracias kai… Te amo hijo mio.. acepto.. _

_-Esto es para ti…-comenzó amarrarlo en su muñeca pasando por su dedo.. pero vio que aun estaba aquel anillo y lo amarro con el- al fin de cuesta después será mio y como te elegí a ti como la mujer de mi vida tendrás que seguir portándolo_

_Final Flashback_

-valla…- con un tono melancólico recordando que en el futuro el dejo a Rukia

-Es extraño…-

-¿hm?-quedo pensativo

-En como ahora eres una persona agradable con la que puedes hablar como padre e hijo y en el futuro era una persona totalmente desagradable y odiable..-

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió

-Olvídalo…. Gracias- se levanto- Me agrada hablar con al menos mi padre sin peliar aun que sea en el pasado… Para ser joven eres mejor que un adulto-lo miro por ultima vez y se dio media vuelta

-Rukia…-fijo su mirada en la luna, hay estaba solo… con sus sentimientos y un futuro que el quería negar

/

-Taicho…-murmuro suavemente aprontándose, recordando a su capitán

….

-Matsumoto- el mismo murmuro pero esta vez proveniente de un chico viendo la luna recordando a su vice capitana dulcemente

…..

-¿Hina es tu nombre cierto?-viendo a la chica rubia

-Exacto Hina Hitsugaya- respondió viendo a la madura mujer mirando por la ventana

-Como.. ¿como es mi taicho..?-pregunto sonrojada

-Oto-sama es una persona fuerte y gentil a la vez en todos los sentidos, El te ama mucho siempre que los veos me gustaría tener alguien a mi lado igual con ese amor y empatía que expresan ambos-sonrojándose- Aun recuerdo cuando yo y gyn los descubrimos bastantes cariñosos regaloneando en un festival que había en la sociedad de almas fue tan hermoso…

-Taicho…Me gustaría descubrir y experimentar…-dijo en susurro recordando mas aun a si a su capitán- Esas sensaciones con el…

HIna solo le sonrió por haberle escuchado

/

-Querida Rukia… Muy pronto La luna sangrara..-dijo toscamente un joven de cabellos blanco y ojos rojos penetrantes tomando un poco de vino, vestidos con un kimono negro ajustado, viendo fijamente como una chica de cabellos largos negros y piel blanca vestida con un kimono negro ajustado con un tajo en la pierna sobresaltando su belleza dormía plácidamente

/

-Rukia…-pronuncio un chico maduro de cabellos naranjas un poco mas largo fumando mirando aquella luna tan descolorida desde aquel dia…

/

Ficha Técnica

Nombre: Kai Kurosaki Kuchiki

edad: 17

Cabello: Negro

Ojos: índigos (los ojos de su madre)

Temor: No proteger a su madre

Ama: A su madre y a sus hermanas

le gusta:el Embajador de algas y la lluvia

admira: a byakuya kuchiki

rango: Teniente del 6to escuadrón

Odia: a chappy y a kon


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola!¡ _

_Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, Ultimamente voy a poner fechas en donde voy a actualizar ya que muy pronto entrare a clases y como ultima hora me ire de vacaciones, pero aun asi las historias van a seguir._

_Tambien tengo dos historias que quiero subir pero no tengo muy claro como terminarían asi que en algunos de mis fics que continúan que es este y **Falsas Pretensiones** Voy a poner de que se trata cada una para que me digan cual les interesa_

_Quiero agradecer a los que me leen y dejan sus review _

**_mitsury sorame_**_Chanchanchanchan! Todo es sorpresa sobre todo el final, me agrada que te guste y saki es tan tierna *-* _

**_Kureimy_******_Aqui tome en cuenta tu comentario de separar el future del pasado, pero la unica parte que sale del futuro del anterior capitulo es el final, en fin. Me encantaría ver la Idea que tienes y y leer el capitulo que dices, estoy segura que estará bueno y hay te puedo dar mi opinión en fin aquí te dejo el otro capitulo y espero que te guste_

**_FrancisThirteen_**_ Gracias, *-* Que bueno que te alla gustado la trama _

Gracias!

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado

Tratare de escribir el otro rápido antes de irme de vacaciones y con respecto a mi otro fic será subido el miércoles o el jueves por irme de vacaciones eso…

_"Sin lectores no Hay Historias"_

* * *

Recuerdos…

-Rukia…-pronuncio un chico maduro de cabellos naranjas un poco mas largo fumando mirando aquella luna tan descolorida desde aquel dia…

-¿Ichigo?-susurro adormilada una voz chillona y suave

-Senna.. Es tarde duerme ya- Se giro a mirar a la chica que estaba en su cama

-Pero y … ¿tu?-

-Me fumare esto y voy…-dijo volviendo su vista a la luna

-De acuerdo…-casi inaudible

Las horas pasaban y el ya se había fumado 3 cigarrillos no recordaba desde cuando se había vuelto tan bueno para fumar, ah.. es verdad fue cuando saki comenzó a crecer y cada día se parecía mucho mas al amor de su vida, Le traía recuerdos de felicidad y también de sufrimiento… Ahora su hija estaba luchando con sus otros hijos y los hijos de sus amigos para rescatarla, el quería ir pero.. su orgullo, su maldito orgullo…

Desde aquel dia… Su vida termino

FlashBack

_-RUKIA-grito desesperado y enojado_

_-¿Ichigo?-lo miro sorprendida para luego enojarse-No grites descerebrado saki esta durmi…-No pudo continuar_

_-¿Es verdad?-la agarro por los hombros moviéndola-Es verdad que el estúpido de kurotsuchi experimento y reencarnó a senna-vio como esta se sorprendía- Es cierto que diste tu consentimiento para k me quitaran aquel listo-estaba enojado_

_-Yo ichigo…-desvió su mirada- Pensé que te gustaría volver a verla…_

_-CLARO!-le grito y la tiro ella perdió el equilibrio y callo- ELLA ES LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO CON MI VIDA Y TU NO TE PUSISTE A PENSAR QUE YO SUFRIRIA _

_-Ichigo…-_

_-ERES UNA MALDITA ENFERMA AHORA COMO NO LES SIRVEN LA DESECHAN AL MUNDO HUMANO.. ¿NO? SON TODOS UNOS ENFERMOS-estaba enojado demasiado somos podían ser seres sin corazón_

_-Si tanto te molesta este mundo, pues lárgate-le respondió estaba lastimada le dolía.._

_Se sorprendió… nunca pensó que rukia lo echara.._

_-Si tanto quieres que me valla pues bien, no quiero estar con una mujer enferma sin sentimientos, sin fuerzas.. TE ODIO RUKIA, AHORA SI ESTO SE ACABO, QUIERO EL PUTO DIVORCIO-cerro la puerta con brusquedad_

_El… lo había dicho ella se estaba enfermando y se estaba notando, tenia menos fuerzas cada dia cada vez su puesto de teniente esta mas arriesgado…_

_-FinalFlashBack-_

-Te extraño…-susurro al viento, se acerco a un velador en donde tenia escondida una foto de ella y sus hijos ya grandes, una foto que había encontrado en la habitación de saki cuando ella se fue… Sus hijos estaban grandes, era notable ya habían pasado 7 años.. desde que se separon de ellos… le dolia… Aun recordaba la conversación que escucho cuando Sana y saki conversaban..

-FlashBack-

_-Sana-nee.. No entiendo por que mi padre.. es tan.. tan..-_

_-Despreciable..-Dijo su hija mayor.. ¿Despreciable? _

_-Sana-nee-_

_-Es la verdad… Aquel hombre es un despreciable ser..-le dolia que su hija hablara asi de el.. al fin de cuentas el es su…_

_-Sana-nee Es nuestro padre-su hija menor lo defendía_

_-El no es mi padre- le callo como agua helada-El nunca estuvo a nuestro lado, el nos desprecia.. el.. acaso el.. se a preocupado por nosotros.. a hablado con nosotros.. a el no les importamos, el único que a echo de papel de padre a sido Byakuya-sama_

_-FinalFlashback-_

-Sana..-Vio aquella chica de cabellos negros cortos con un buen uniforme de shinigami bastante provocativo, no se podía imaginar como byakuya no le dijo nada, estaba grande y aguapa era un poco mas grande que Rukia que se encontraba entre ambos chicos…Dirigió su vista hacia el chico de cabellos negros que era idéntico a el físicamente excepto por ese mecho que se dejo crecer como patilla y que tiraba hacia atrás con esas estúpidas cosas de nobles, Ambos estaban grandes y fuertes

Antes de ir a dormir junto a su actual esposa vio a su ex esposa en la fotografía y diviso que tenia el cabello mucho mas largo de que cuando estaba con el…

Estaba seguro que un poco mas largo y se tropezaría con el pisándolo, al parecer su look había cambiado.. y bueno aparte de su cabello mas largo estaba amarrado pero al final por una cinta blanca, adelante seguían esos dos mechones que estaban igual.. a la altura de sus pechos y bueno su mechón del cabello ya le cruzaba toda la cara, un poco mas largo y se le uniría al otro mechón y eso ya era el colmo se parecería sode no shirayuki solo por unírseles pero al parecer no le estorbaba, Tenia una pequeña flor de hielo en el cabello como siempre… dando le un toque mas refinado… Como le extrañaba…

Se recostó pensando… …

Aquel dia en donde Todos se fueron…

~OoO~ \Pasado/

En la mansión Kuchiki se encontraban tres chicos pensando y recordando en aquel dia.. en donde decidieron arriesgar su vida y darla si era necesario

~Recuerdos~

_-Oto-san..-tenia lagrimas en los ojos..-Oto-san! ¿Por qué?_

_-Saki no me reclames ya te dije ¡No Iras! Es una orden-vio con firmeza a su hija_

_-tu no me quieres..-la escucho susurrar_

_-¡Como es que puede decir eso saki!-Estaba enojado no le gustaba que recriminaran su conducta o su cariño_

_-¡Tu no me quieres¡-Le grito- A la única que quieres es a esa zorra que tienes como esposa..-sintió dolor… su padre la había abofeteado… lo miro sorprendida tocándose _

_-No vuelvas a tratarla a si..-la miro con dolor _

_-Es verdad-se defendió dolida-Por ella dejaste a Oka-san.. por ella yo no puedo verla por ella… tu me odias, solo por ser idéntica a mi madre-lo vio con lagrimas en los ojos-Aun que tu la allas olvidado.. no me importa… Aun que tu me alejaste de ella.. Aunque aun me falte por conocerla… Aun que mayoritariamente solo la conozco por fotografías… yo ire… y daré mi vida por la que me dio la mia…_

_-Vete a tu cuarto-_

_/_

_-Madre.. yo… Lo siento..-pronuncio una chica peliroja disculpándose con otra chica de cabellos negros largos igual que ella pero amarrados con una trenza que caia lentamente por su hombro_

_-Hime..-pronuncio con dolor_

_-Aun que ustedes digan.. Que el tio ichigo tiene razones para no salvarla, Aun que ustedes digan… Que ella es una persona cruel y no iran..-la miro a los ojos- Yo la eh visto y eh hablado con ella, las veces que eh ido a ver a mi padre… Es una persona importante para el y para kai-kun…-volvió a inclinarse-Adios..-lentamente se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y se trasformo en shinigami _

_-Hime espe..-No pudo terminar su hija se había ido…_

_/_

_-Ryu-chan..-dijo una pelinaranja con dolor mirando a su hijo, sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lagrimas_

_-Lo siento Oka-chan-hiso una reverencia_

_-Uryuu-kun dile algo-estaba desconsolada…_

_-Ryu…¿Por qué?-_

_-Como que..¿por que?, ese debería ser yo.. yo.. quien haga esa pregunta supuestamente Rukia-san ¿No era su amiga?.. ustedes la dejaran asi de simple.. lo siento pero.. es la madre de saki-chan y sana-chan… no la conozco mucho solo relato pero se que es una buena persona y ustedes son..-miro a sus padre-Unas personas muy crueles que solo se ciegan huyendo de su pasado… Lo siento.. y Adiós..-salio volando de hay sin mirar atrás…_

_/_

_-Lo siento Oto-san…-miro atrás antes de saltar por su ventana…-Adiós…_

~OoO~

\En el futuro/

El sol salía y no resplandecía tanto como antes… y cinco chicos se reunían en una tienda

-Vamos aver… ¿que planean?-dijo yoruichi con el cabello corto atrás dejando solo dos mechas adelantes largas y con una notable barriguita

-Solo vinimos a ver como..-iba a responder orihime pero fue frutalmente interrumpida

-No me digan que vinieron a verme por mi embarazo, ¡Ja! Eso no se lo creen ni ustedes-

-Yoruichi-san…-pronuncio ishida- la verdad es que quiero ver como podemos o… puedo ir al pasado..-decidido dejando sorprendido a todos incluso a su esposa

-Uryuu-kun..-

-Lo siento Orihime-chan-luego miro a su amigo que estaba totalmente sorprendido- Y ichigo .. también lo lamento pero… no dejare a mi hijo ni a Rukia-san, tanto en el pasado como en el futuro sola… se que tienes tus razones pero yo no…

-Ishida…-pronuncio ichigo totalmente angustiado, para después esforzar una sonrisa-Como me conoces..-luego miro a su maestro que estaba hace rato mirándolo fijamente, el también sabia sus pensamientos- Yo también voy…

~OoO~ \Pasado/

-Bueno aquí esta la estúpida maquina que me pidieron, tiene un refuerzo sobre su reatsu a si que tienen que saber controlarlo para que ninguno salga lastimado-finalizo kurotsuchi

-Se le agradece-pronuncio byakuya, que aun esperaba que todos los chiquillos que se habían quedado en su mansión se reunieran

-Lamento la tardanza-respondieron agitados kai y ichigo

-Son los primeros no se preocupen..-sonriendo sin que nadie lo notara

Después de unos minutos comenzaron a llegaron los demás integrantes que eran los 8 integrantes del futuro, Ichigo,Renji,Matsumoto,Hitsugaya,Inoue,Ishida,Chad,Kira,Hinamori, yoruichi y el capitán kuchiki

-Bueno el único dato que les puedo dar es que atreves de la atmosfera es bastante densa, que traten de mantener el paso firme y decidido detrás de nosotros y no se separen por nada en el mundo-dijo kai liberando su reatsu junto a los otros que poco a poco cada uno fue liberando el suyo

-¿Listos?-colocaron sus manos atreves de la maquina que rápidamente absorbió reatsus y exparsiendolos alrededor de cada uno.. para ir desapareciendo…

~OoO~\Futuro/

-No hace falta…-Pronuncio una nueva voz que se asomo

-Karin…-la vio su hermano, ya que hace años que no sabia de ella, ya que había desaparecido en la sociedad de almas para trabajar con la familia shiba, Teni el cabello largo negro tomado en una coleta y al final también lo tenia amarrado

-Ellos se encaminan para aca con ustedes mismos en el pasado-se sentó al lado de urahara

-Eso es un problema, si los de su pasado están aca ustedes quedaran en un profundo sueños..-medito

-¿Urahara-san cual es la solución?-pregunto tatsuki histérica

-Primero debo ver quien se avecina y luego… preparar un antídoto por un tiempo prolongado para que esas personas no sean dañadas..-

-Pero muchos también quedaran débiles por la presencia del pasado en el futuro-dijo Karin tomando un poco de café

-Lo se, Lo se Karin-chan..Pero eso ya lo tengo solucionado a si que dime… ¿Quiénes?-pregunto mirándola intrigado

-Lo sabes..-pronuncio esta con una sonrisa

-Exacto.. Bueno pongámonos en marcha..- se levanto e indico que los demás lo siguieran hacia abajo del negocio..- ¿Quiénes estarán dispuestos a ayudar?-pregunto a los integrantes pero la que respondió fue Karin

-Los únicos posibles a actuar seria Ichi-nii, Sado-kun, Orihime-chan y Ishida-san… tatsuki-chan es muy arriesgado que veas a renji sabiendo que aun no hay contacto..-pronuncio al percatarse de la preocupación de la chica- Y urahara-san… por supuestos.. los shinigamis no podrían estar luchando no cooperando por los reatsus que se estarían mesclando y podría a ver un cambio o crear otra dimensión por lo tanto todos los demás quedarían en un profundo sueño..La pregunta es.. ¿Quién iran? O ¿si estarán dispuesto a luchar?-pregunto viendo específicamente a su hermano

-Claro!-respondieron tres integrantes, mirando a ichigo detenidamente

-Lo sabes Karin.. sabes que no hay necesidad de preguntarme a mi… ire…-sonrió nostálgico recordando a Senna

-Entonces..comiencen..-dándole la indicaciones a urahara para luego desaparecer

Continuara…


End file.
